Yoshi Circuit
Yoshi Circuit is the third track of the Star Cup in Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, the last track of the Lightning Cup in Mario Kart DS, and the first track of the Egg Cup in Mario Kart 8 Deluxe. This track has reappeared in Mario Kart Tour. In Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, the staff ghost kart setup is Yoshi and Birdo riding a Turbo Yoshi with a time of 01:59.886. In Mario Kart DS, the staff ghost kart setup is Yoshi in the Standard YS. In Mario Kart 8, the staff ghost kart setup is a red Yoshi riding a B Dasher with Standard tires and a Super Glider. Layout ''Mario Kart: Double Dash!! The course makes its first appearance in this game. There are many Piranha Plants in this area. The music is the same as the game's Mario Circuit and Luigi Circuit. There are also many tight curves in this track, especially on the tail turn. Daisy Cruiser can be seen in the background. Mario Kart DS This track returns in ''Mario Kart DS. It is the final track in the Lightning Cup. The underground path has been removed, but the creek shortcut is still able to use. This is one of the most technical courses in the whole Mario Kart series. ;Missions information *Mission 6-6: Yoshi must perform 14 power-slide mini-turbos in a lap. ''Mario Kart 8'' / Deluxe This track returns in Mario Kart 8 and Mario Kart 8 Deluxe as the first track of the Egg Cup. It has received many major visual upgrades around the track, even rocks out at sea are shaped like Yoshi's head and another shaped like a Yoshi egg. Also, at the start/finish line, the giant rock which marks the shoe area has been turned into a little town with a harbor nearby which caused the three Piranha Plants near the finish line in the original to be taken out. The first underground path from the original is still removed. Shortcuts *One is at the beginning that goes over a creek, skipping a turn. Karts with high off-road and strong mini-turbos can pass through this shortcut without the use of a mushroom. (i.e. Egg 1, Dry Bomber) *There is a tunnel (an underground path) that skips a few turns. The underground tunnel requires a Mushroom to reach, skipping the grass and some water along the way. Trivia! *This is one of two tracks in the series not from Super Mario Kart that appears in more than two games, the other being Baby Park. *In the Mario Kart 8 version of the track, the Mario Kart logo on the starting banner is the modern design, instead of the classic one used for the retro courses in the game. GBA Ribbon Road and GBA Cheese Land also use this design. *One of the Yoshis near the starting line will occasionally hum Totaka's Song. This also occurs in other courses featuring Yoshi's in the audience (Sweet Sweet Canyon, SNES Donut Plains 3, and N64 Yoshi Valley). *It is also one of the three downloadable courses that don't have any gliding, underwater or anti-gravity sections, the others being Excitebike Arena and SNES Rainbow Road. *Before the finish line, a screen can be seen displaying the course's map, this same detail can be found in Water Park and Rainbow Road. *The lake, which turned out to be Yoshi's cheek, has been dried up into sand since Mario Kart DS. *This track is shaped like Yoshi. Gallery ''Mario Kart: Double Dash!! YoshiCircuitLogo-MKDD.png|The logo from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! YoshiCircuit1-GP-MKDD.png|Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong at the start of the track. YoshiCircuit2-GP-MKDD.png|A helicopter based on the ''Yoshi's Island transformation can be seen. Yoshi Circuit.PNG|An overview of the track. ''Mario Kart DS MKDSmap8-4.png|The track in Mario Kart DS. MarioKartDS_GCNYoshiCircuit.png|The starting line. MKDSBetaYoshiCircuit.png|Peach, Yoshi, Luigi, and Toad, racing on the track. MKDSBetaYoshiCircuit2.jpg|Mario, racing on the track. Mario Kart 8'' / Deluxe MK8-DLC-Course-icon-GCN_YoshiCircuit.png|The track's icon. Roy-Iggy-GCNYoshiCircuit-MK8.jpg|Roy and Iggy racing on the track. Daisy-GCNYoshiCircuit-MK8.jpg|Daisy, drifting around the corner before the waterfall. Rosalina-MetalMario-GCNYoshiCircuit-MK8.jpg|Rosalina and Metal Mario, at the other side of the waterfall. 45068919_287355578780386_738799740019277824_o.jpg|Koopa Troopa, doing the inward drifting 44996430_287342052115072_6336509751668506624_o.jpg|Link, doing the inward drifting on the otherside de:Yoshis Piste Category:Tracks Category:Mario Kart: Double Dash!! tracks Category:Mario Kart DS tracks Category:Mario Kart 8 tracks Category:Star Cup tracks Category:Lightning Cup tracks Category:Downloadable tracks Category:Retro tracks Category:Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Category:Mario Kart DS Category:Mario Kart 8 Category:DLC Category:Mario Kart 8 Deluxe Category:Mario Kart 8 Deluxe tracks Category:DLC Tracks Category:Circuits